Random access memory devices for storing digital data have usually taken the form of integrated circuit devices having thousands of memory cells. With the constant development of faster computer and communication applications, devices and signal carrying conductors within random access memory devices and other integrated circuit devices are becoming denser. As the signal carrying conductors become more dense, the separation between adjacent signal carrying conductors is decreased. Locating signal carrying conductors closer together in integrated circuit memory devices can result in significant signal coupling or signal cross-talk between signal carrying conductors that extend in close proximity to one another in the integrated circuit structure. This is particularly true for signal carrying conductors that carry fast switching signals, such as input/output conductors, address input conductors, clock signal conductors or any other type of "noisy" signal conductors. Cross-talk in integrated circuit memory devices can result in corruption of data in the storage device in the memory device as data is written into the memory or read out of the memory.
There are many other integrated circuit devices in which unwanted signal coupling can adversely affect operation of the devices. One such application is in field emission display devices. Field emission display devices include conductors which carry high potential drive signals. When the drive signal conductors for several field emission display devices are located in close proximity to one another, the drive signal for one of the field emission devices can be coupled to the drive signal conductor for another field emission device, causing unwanted activation of the latter field effect device.
For the reasons stated above, and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a method and structure for providing signal isolation and decoupling in integrated circuit devices.